Teen Angst
by pikachu203
Summary: Yeah, I know the name's terrible I couldn't come up with anything good. Anyway, Terra's having some emotional issues due to being a teenager full of darkness, but what will Aqua do to stop him when he just takes it too far. Sorry for any OOCness, I'm new to this. Now a two shot,Terra x Aqua
1. Chapter 1

Teen Angst

** So, this idea came from two things. One, a conversation/role play between me and cloudyWingless and two, the fact that guys(or at least the ones I know!) really cannot handle it when girls cry. So, that's how this story was born. It's terra x aqua. Aqua's worried about Terra because he's been depressed and angsty due to, well, darkness and puberty. She helps him the best she can with little results, until the night she finds out about the extent of his depression and can't take the hurt anymore.**

**This is my first story that is in any way fluffy, so sorry if it's bad, I'm new to the genre.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters or places mentioned in the story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Aqua woke up on the floor, again. She rubbed her eyes wondering how she ended up there. She stood up slowly and noticed that she wasn't in her own room. She was back in Terra's room again. He'd had another break down the night before and she spent the night there, worried about him. The sun had just risen above the tree line but the curtains were still closed over Terra's window, only allowing several beams of pink light to flow through the opaque material of the white semi-transparent curtain.

She walked over to it and opened the curtain, shedding some light on the room, and on the sleeping inhabitant of it. Terra grumbled something that vaguely translated into "Go away," in sleep language. It took him another half hour and a lot of shoulder shaking to wake up.

Terra yawned and stretched slightly, "Aqua?"

"I stayed with you because I was worried."

Terra gave her a small wary smile, "Thanks."

He thought for a moment and remembered that the previous night he'd woken up screaming and shaking for a nightmare and she came and hugged him for hours until he calmed down and stopped shivering. He stood up slowly, stretching. Aqua smiled at him, "So, it's our day off. Do you want to hang out?"

He shook his head, "I- I have something to do."

Aqua sighed after he left the way he was acting was getting her so nervous lately. Master Eraqus told her not to worry, it was normal for a guy his age to have issues like this, but she wasn't so sure.

After a while she decided to take a walk around the world to ease her troubled mind and returned around noon, when there really wasn't anyone in the castle. Knowing this, she thought there wouldn't be anyone in the bathroom when she opened the door, but to her surprise, Terra was sitting on the floor, holding a knife. His wrists were bloody and he looked shocked to see her, "A-A-aqua…"

Aqua burst into tears to his surprise and he dropped the knife on the floor and ran over to her, accidentally getting his blood on the floor and her, the pain from his stupid decision suddenly flowing through him, "Aqua, no please don't cry. Please don't cry, I'm so sorry, please don't cry."

Aqua fell and sat on her knees, covering her eyes in an attempt to hide her tears. Terra knelt down next to her and hugged her, "No. Don't cry please."

"W-why," she choked out softly, barely getting those words out, "W-why?"

"Why what," Terra asked her delicately, trying his best to comfort her, knowing that he was the one that did this to her.

"Why do you hurt yourself like this?"

He froze for a moment before admitting, "I- I'm just a tool in the hands of the darkness. I'm useless and no one cares about me."

This made her cry harder, "You're wrong."

"What," Terra asked.

"The Master and Ventus, they care about you," Aqua whispered, hardly able to talk through her tears, "I care about you! I hate to see you like this. I h-hate it when you do this to yourself! Please, stop it," her voice cracked, "Stop it. Stop for me, Terra…"

Terra frowned, trembling, he couldn't handle this, "I promise. I promise I'll never hurt myself again. Just please stop crying. Please stop crying, Aqua!"

She nodded and her tears vanished almost instantly. She looked up at him, and he wiped away her tears, accidentally getting blood on her face. She frowned again and grabbed his wrist, "Heal."

Terra's self-caused wounds vanished from his arms and he smiled softly at her, "I'm sorry," he froze and contemplated what she meant, "What was that? About caring about me?"

"Oh, that," she said softly, then she lightly tapped her lips against his.

It was short and it only lasted a few seconds before she pulled back, bright red and embarrassed. Terra let a small smile dance across his lips and Aqua smiled back, this was the happiest she'd seen him in months. They stood up, still holding each other as Terra leaned in and kissed her again lightly.

In about a minute they were making out with each other, running their fingers through each other's hair and soothing one another's nerves and hormones. Almost as soon as it started they heard a surprised scream from the door and they both looked up to see Ventus standing in the doorway, with his eyes wide, obviously he'd also assumed that there was no one else in the castle.

Terra stuttered, "Uh, h-hey, Ventus…"

** The end?**

**Well then, that's over with. Reviews are welcome, but like I said, this is my first romance by any means so please no flames. And I still am sorry that I'm only writing one-shots, I can write things longer than this, but I just have been writing a ton of one-shots lately.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Discovered**

** I got a few reviews on Teen Angst that said to add another chapter, so here we go again. It's a two-shot now…**

** Thanks to the guy I like and Jesse McCartney (Long story…) for the inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…**

Ventus fainted. Aqua and Terra both blushed and quickly stepped out of one another's embrace. Terra sighed and slowly slung Ven's limp body over his shoulder, "I've got him…"

The two of them walked their poor little unconscious friend up to his room, awkwardly trying to start a conversation on the way up to Ven's room, "You kiss really well," Terra muttered softly.

Aqua laughed lightly, "That's what you're thinking about right now?"

He nodded and she smiled, giving him a playful jab in the ribs, "Alright, but we have to work this out with Ventus first."

He nodded and sarcastically muttered, "We always have to explain everything to this kid, don't we?"

Aqua let out another laugh, "No kidding."

They walked the remainder of the way to Ven's room in silence. Terra put Ventus down on his bed and he almost instantaneously woke up, "Ah!"

The two of them were sitting on his bed looking at him awkwardly and trying to find the right words to say, "Um… Hey Ven… I'm sorry you walked in on us um…"

Ventus bluntly suggested, "Making out?"

Aqua and Terra's faces both blushed bright red, "Um... yes, Ventus, we were making out…"

Ventus crossed his arms, "How long has this been going on behind my back?"

Terra scratched the back of his head and Aqua was too embarrassed to talk, "About twenty minutes."

"Wow," Ven muttered, "Twenty minutes! I didn't know people could kiss that long."

Aqua turned and ran for the door, "I'm sorry, I have to go! I'll see you two at dinner."

She ran off down the hallway, her face bright red. When she left Ven smirked at Terra, "See, I told you so! She likes you!"

"Alright," Terra muttered, "I'll admit you were right."

Ven smirked in victory and reiterated a previous conversation between the two of them, mimicking Terra's voice with almost perfect accuracy, "I said, 'Why don't you kiss her?' and you said 'But what if she doesn't like me' and then I walk in and the two of you are making out."

Terra sighed, "Alright, I get it, Aqua likes me. You were right and I was wrong. I'm glad you're okay with the two of us being together."

"I never said that," Ven said slowly.

"Wait but-"

Ven cut him off, "I will be okay with it as long as you guys still spend time with me and as long as you're nice to her."

"Alright," Terra smiled and messed up Ven's hair, "That can be arranged."

Ven smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah," Terra replied easily.

"Alright," Ven said, perking up and jumping off the bed.

He gave Terra a wink, "But I'm going to go run up the mountain and back!"

He burst out the door and Terra laughed, shaking his head before going to find Aqua.

The two of them spent the rest of their day together, talking and wandering around the castle and laughing. It could've been considered a normal day for both of them. Except… They were holding hands the whole time.

At dinner that evening, Terra slipped his hand under the table and held Aqua's the whole time. Ven actually ran to the top of a mountain and he was sweaty, hungry and too exhausted to talk. After dinner Terra slowly walked Aqua upstairs, the entire time both of them were talking about dreams.

He swept her off her feet and put her down on her bed, "I'll see you again tomorrow," he kissed her forehead gently, "Good night."

He started to leave the room but she was stopped when Aqua softly asked, "Terra?"

He froze in her door way, "Yes?"

"What do you," she slowly blushed, "what do you think of me?"

Terra slowly walked over to her and brushed hair out of her face, "Well, you make me happy. Whenever I feel angry or upset you're always there to lend a helping hand to help lead me back to the light. And you always will."

Aqua smiled and he pressed his lips against her forehead, "Good night, Aqua."

Aqua blushed and he waited until she fell asleep before he pulled the covers over her. Terra walked quietly out of the room, whispering gently, "I love you, Aqua. Thank you for believing in me."

**The end. **

** No really, this is the last section of the last chapter. There will be no more updates, I fixed the ending so it's not really a cliff hanger now and I need to focus on writing Time Management and doing school work. Over break I may write more.**

** Speaking of which, my next update on that may be next week because I've been really busy and I wrote this…**

** Once again, sorry if it's got grammatical issues, feel free to point them out if that's your preference, just don't be a jerk about it.**

** Don't leave a review if you're just going to flame, but feel free to leave a review if you want to.**


End file.
